The present invention relates to an auxiliary lens support structure and, in particular, to an auxiliary lens support structure removably attachable in a firm and secure manner to a primary pair of prescription eyeglasses.
For those who enjoy outdoor activities, protection is often needed from the harmful effects and discomfort associated with bright sunlight and glare. People wearing prescription eyeglasses, however, are disadvantaged in obtaining such protection. Two major alternatives exist presently. First, prescription sunglasses are available but this option is often quite expensive and inconvenient. Second, several auxiliary lens attachments are available for use with a primary pair of prescription eyeglasses. These attachments, however, are often ill-suited for use by active people.
The most common type of auxiliary lens attachment utilizes clips or hooks to attach it to the primary frame. This clip-on type of sunglasses has many disadvantages. For example, most people consider them to be unattractive and unfashionable. Additionally, they attach directly onto small areas of the primary frame or on prescription lenses themselves. Such an arrangement can scratch the lenses and/or cause damage to the finish of the primary frame. Also, the clips can impede the wearer's line-of-sight.
However, for active persons the major disadvantage with present auxiliary lens attachments is that they do not provide a firm and secure fit with the primary eyeglasses. The mounting arrangements currently available do not provide a firm retention necessary for persons engaged in rapid movement sports such as jogging, bicycling, and the like.